


Game On

by TheChosenOne260



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Angst, Disappearing, Henry Danger - Freeform, Henry Danger Season 5, Kid Danger, Kidnapping, Mystery, bad guy, game on, henry danger s5, the great cactus con, villians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenOne260/pseuds/TheChosenOne260
Summary: After the Cactus Con heist and the Man Cave hack, Ray and the whole gang are on edge. Who is this mysterious new villain? The team doesn't realize the true severity of the situation until he makes his second move. Game on, Kid Danger.





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is kind of my warm-up/come-back story! I've been out of the fanfic game for some time, and before this I was strictly Star Wars Rebels. I have so many fandoms, and I recently decided to branch out!  
> This takes place after HD S5 The Great Cactus Con  
> It was meant as a one-shot, but if you'd like more- let me know!  
> Please leave a review, and enjoy! : )

Ray scowled at his watch for the twentieth time that morning, "Sixty minutes, Schwoz. A whole _HOUR_." He paced back and forth, "That kid's going to have some explaining to do."

"Perhaps you should try calling again?" Schwoz didn't even look up from the computer. Ever since the last Man Cave hack, Schowz had been working non-stop to put up extra defense to ensure it didn't happen again.

Ray stopped, an idea dawning, "He's not picking up. Do you think he's "sick" again?" He made sarcastic air quotations.

Schwoz was skeptical, "Why you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The air quotations," Schwoz mimicked Ray's motions, "Vasn't he actually sick last time?"

Ray rolled his eyes, "That "throw-up" was as fake as that "nuclear missile"."

Schwoz scrunched his nose, "It didn't smell fake, and that missile vas real too..." He finally looked up at the pacing superhero, "I don't think you understand the air quotes."

He returned to his work, "If you're so vorried, go get him!"

Ray snorted, crossing his arms defensively, "I'm not _worried_. You know who should be _worried_? The people of Swellview being robbed right now!"

"Vere's a robbery!?" Schwoz's head jerked up, an alarmed look on his face.

Ray pointed, "No. But see, _if there had been_ , no one would be there to catch the bad guy!" He threw up his hands in exasperation.

Schwoz looked very confused at this point, and set down the wired contraption he was hooking up, "But aren't you here to deal vith it?"

Ray scoffed, "That's not the point!"

In all honesty, Ray _was_ worried. It was only two days after the poisonous cactus had been stolen without a trace from Cactus Con, two days after the mysterious "Game On" message. Normally a new crook was exciting for Ray, full of new challenges and battles. But this new guy's methods unnerved him. All of his previous enemies—the Toddler, Frankini, Time Jerker, Dr. Minyak, even Jeff—all had faces he could associate them with (With the exception of Invisible Brad). The scariest thing about this new bad guy was the fact that Ray had no idea who or what he was facing. So yeah, maybe he would feel more at ease if _everyone would show up at work on time_ just so he knew everything was under control. 

After taking one last look at his watch, he sighed deeply, "I'll have Charlotte go find him." 

...

"Hi Mrs. Hart!" Charlotte smiled brightly at Henry's mom as she let herself in.

"Hello Charlotte, it's nice to see you!" Siren grinned at the girl. Then it dimmed, turning into a tight, forced smile as she acknowledged the second visitor. 

She nodded curtly, "Jasper."

Jasper laughed nervously, "Heyyy Henry's mom." Before he could make the situation worse, Charlotte grabbed his hand and started dragging him up the stairs to Henry's room. "Should I even ask?"

Jasper trudged along, "It's a long story, involving her favorite hard-boiled egg." Charlotte shook her head, regretting the fact she asked.

Charlotte reached Henry's door, but hesitated, noticing it was shut completely. Henry only sleeps with his door open; Charlotte's knew that as a matter of fact. The reason for it had something to do with being Kid Danger and always staying alert- at least that's what Henry told her. Jasper obviously didn't notice the significance, because he barged in.

Charlotte almost laughed at the mound of blankets covering the sleeping teen; Henry had overslept! He obviously needed the sleep if his annoyingly loud wrist-band hadn't woken him up. Charlotte had noticed his long days as Kid Danger were wearing him out more and more each day. She grabbed the blanket and whisked it off his sleeping form.

What she saw was the last thing she expected.

The blanket dropped to reveal a pile of pillows and blankets meticulously and purposely folded in the shape of a sleeping teenage boy. A familiar tube full of glowing gum was shattered, the pieces of it spread across the bed along with multiple glowing gum balls. Like the cherry on top of a melted sundae, a small notecard was neatly tucked on top of the mess. She wanted to call out to Jasper, who was conveniently distracted by Henry's lava lamp across the room, but she was frozen. A million thoughts and questions raced through her head, but she wasn't able to focus in on any of them. 

_Ray, she needed to tell Ray._

Her hands slowly reached for the neatly cut card with the familiar-looking logo.

Jasper came up behind her, "Hey Char, you should get me one of these for my birthday—"

His face fell.

"Call Ray."

 _"Now!_ "

On the card, printed in a familiar font, were two words:

**_Game On._ **


End file.
